Stotz
Stotz is the secondary antagonist of the Doctor Who story "The Caves of Androzani". He is the leader of Morgus' personal smugglers and a ruthless gun-for-hire. He was portrayed by Maurice Roëves. Biography Stotz was a gunrunner operating out of Androzani Major. He and his four-man crew were hired by Morgus to smuggle weapons to Sharaz Jek on Androzani Minor in exchange for spectrox, a substance which could extend life and which Jek had taken possession of the source of. Morgus was deliberately prolonging a conflict between Jek and government forces in order to force up the price of spectrox. The cave in which Stotz and his men had concealed their supplies was raided by the army. Although they gassed the patrol in question, Stotz was forced to abandon the shipment. However, he insisted on remaining on Androzani Minor to keep the rendezvous with Jek. His second-in-command Krelper objected and tried to force Stotz to return home. Stotz responded by forcing a suicide pill into Krelper's mouth to intimidate him into submission, before releasing him and letting him spit it out. Stotz and his party met with Jek, with Stotz promising further shipments if Jek gave them a small sum of the payment. He and his men attempted to follow Jek to where the spectrox was stored but were foiled by an attack by the Magma Creature, which killed two of Stotz's men. In the confusion, the Doctor was taken prisoner by Jek, who desired his companion Peri. Having taken the payment, Stotz also convinced Jek to hand the Doctor over to him, believing he was a spy. Stotz set course back for Androzani Major but, when Morgus contacted him and saw the Doctor, who he believed had been executed as a suspected gunrunner, he ordered him to stay in orbit. The Doctor then hijacked the ship and crashed it back on Androzani Minor. Morgus joined them: The Androzani authorities were aware of his duplicity and had already seized his assets and issued a warrant for his arrest. He told Stotz they could still profit by getting their hands on the spectrox. Krelper and the other surviving crewmember refused to go along with it so Stotz killed them both. Stotz and Morgus made their way towards Jek's base, with Stotz making it clear he would only help Morgus for an equal share of the spectrox. They confronted Jek but his hatred of Morgus boiled over and he attacked and strangled him. Stotz shot Jek, fatally wounding him, but moments later he was shot and killed himself by Jek's android duplicate of Major Salateen. Personality Stotz was a stoic, cold, uncaring, smooth-talking and opportunistic man with nothing more than a desire for wealth. He had no real regard for loyalty or affection only keeping his men nearby as a source of convenience and extra muscle. He was also a very intelligent and ruthless individual who would gladly and remorselessly torture and nearly kill his own men into submission should the situation call for it. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Smugglers Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Strategic